1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal apparatus, a communication system, and a method of controlling the user terminal apparatus, and more particularly, to a user terminal apparatus for supporting a messenger service, a communication system, and a method of controlling the user terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a legacy instant messenger refers to software or hardware that enables two or more users to transmit text or a text image in real time, and enables a user to register conversation companions and to transmit and receive message to and from a companion from a conversation companion list output to a messenger screen. Use of a legacy instant messenger has been provided in a mobile communication terminal as well as in a personal computer (PC).
However, legacy instant messengers may only be able to provide limited content, such as a text, an image, and so on, which may degrade utilization of the legacy instant messenger.